Watching You
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Killian spends the day with his daughter and realizes she is picking up more than he thinks she is. But its is too much for the ex pirate to handle? A little ooc for Killian.


With Emma having to work for the day, Killian knew he would be taking care of the kids. Well teenager and toddler. By now Henry was 15 and hated being called a kid. He had turned 12 and just a few weeks later, Emma gave birth to Killian's second princess, his first being Emma of course. Killian and Emma were over the moon with Hanna and gave her everything she would need or want. Snow and Charming told them they were spoiling Hanna but Killian always countered back that they were no better, to which the older couple would smile and shut up.

Emma had always warned Killian he needed to watch his mouth now that they had a little one in the house but he never took her seriously. He didn't see the point in watching what he said when Hanna didn't understand what was going on outside of her baby dolls and Trucks she played with. But little did Killian know; he was in for a small surprise.

The day started out like any other and Emma got up and made sure both kids were up and ready before she jumped in to the shower. Killian rose hearing the water and headed down stairs starting on breakfast listening to Henry finish up his homework, something he should have done last night instead of meeting Grace at the park, and Hanna tell a story to her dolls. Killian set breakfast in front of each of them and headed to shower, kissing Emma as she walked out of the bedroom and Killian walked in.

Emma dressed and headed to the kitchen looking over at her son and daughter smiling. They made her beyond happy and she loved them.

"Are you staying with Regina tonight Henry?" She asked curiously as she started eating from the plate Killian left out for her. As much as people wanted to believe he was still some times evil, Emma knew he was anything but. He would lay on the floor and play dolls with Hanna or take the little girl shopping when she was sad her big brother was gone. He was sweet and caring and she loved him.

"Yeah. Dad asked me to come see them and I figured why not. Plus it will give me a break from cute little 3 year olds who want to play with my things." He said looking at his sister before he went back to working on his homework.

"I almost 4." Hanna said, using the voice Emma called her pirate voice. It sounded like a ton Killian would use if he was on his ship in Neverland, and Killian agreed. Henry rolled his eyes and finished up before he stood up.

"Im going to school. Bye mom, Bye dad, Later Hanna." He said seeming Angry with his little sister. Emma didn't understand what was going on but she knew she would figure it out sooner or later. She always did.

"I almost four mommy." Hanna said pouting, a clear sign that she was Killian's daughter. She had that look in her eye and Emma couldn't help but laugh, Hanna laughing with her.

"You are baby! We need to play something soon huh?" Emma said as she moved around the counter and cleaned up her daughter's sticky mess, making a note to scold Killian later for letting their three year old have syrup and him not be there to make sure she didn't get it all over the place. Hanna smiled once she was cleaned and skipped off to the living room playing with her trucks and pirate ship. Emma cleaned the kitchen as her husband walked in and wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"You look beautiful this morning." He told her smirking as he kissed her neck. Emma placed her hands on top of his and his hook and smiled. She enjoyed the kiss on her neck and any thoughts of scolding him flew out the window.

"You say that every morning." She mumbled before turning her head and kissing him. He smirked and pulled her close as he kissed her back, not wanting the moment to end. Though, a certain three year olds giggle caused it to be over before it could start.

"We'll look what we have here, it's a princess!" He said turning towards his daughter his hand and hook on his hips. "I wonder how much random I could get from her beautiful mother If I kidnap her." He teased before he advanced towards her, Hanna giggling as she ran to hide.

Emma loved watching the way her Pirate interacted with their daughter. Killian showered her with love and attention and Hanna soaked it up. It made Emma's heart tug as she placed her hand on to her stomach feeling the familiar ache.

"The beautiful mother needs to go to work. Let me have my princess for a moment. " Emma said as she moved to put her jacket on. Killian smiled letting Hanna come out from her hiding spot. She Ran to Emma and hugged her legs smiling.

"Bye mommy. I love you!" She said melting Emma's heart. Emma knelt down and hugged her daughter kissing her head a few times.

"Bye princess. I love you too. Be good for daddy." She told her daughter before she stood and gave her husband a kiss of his own. "Please be careful today. I love you." She told him smiling before issing him again. Killian kissed her back before letting her go.

"I will I promise. I love you too Princess." He said with a wink before Emma headed out the door and towards the station. Killian turned to his daughter who was putting on her own shoes, one Blue ballet flat and one Pink rain boot, and smiled.

"Princess you have two of the wrong shoes." He told her as he knelt down to help her. Hanna sighed and tried to figure out which one she liked more with her bright red tutu and white shirt and lavender leggings. Killian helped her out of the flats and in to the rain boots before helping her in to her own little leather jacket. She had seen Killian and Emma in theirs and wanted one of her own. Hanna knew they had to do some shopping and even though it was just for food, she was excited.

Killian slipped in to his own boots and Jacket, only his boots were far from rain boots, and picked up his daughter and carried her out of the house, locking up after him.

Once on the side walk, he set Hanna down and took her hand in his letting her walk to the store. She told him stories and said hello to everyone they passed. Killian had no idea where she got her people skills from, though he would have guessed Snow or Charming, since him and Emma tended to stay away from people But none the less he loved that his daughter made sure to smile at everyone or say hi to them. There had been times when Hanna would go back and talk to someone if she thought she missed them before.

Once at the store, Killian grabbed a cart and put Hanna in the top before they started moving through the aisles picking up things they needed. He had handed Hanna a jar of pickles, something she loved to eat, and asked her to hold it for a moment while he looked to see if they had a bigger one. He had barely turned his back a moment when he heard the glass breaking and his small daughter's voice.

"Oh Shit!" She said before covering her mouth. Killian stood there frozen looking at her. He was at a loss for words. She really was picking up things from him. More than she should apparently. Someone came over and cleaned up the mess and Killian apologized before they carried out their shopping.

At home, Killian's mind was still on the fact that his small little daughter was picking up words he was saying when he thought she wasn't listening. He moved to the kitchen to put food away when he heard her playing in the living room. She had out her princess Barbie and one of Henrys old GI Joes and the pirate ship and was pretending the dolls were Emma and Killian, something he noticed his daughter loved to do.

He listened as she had the "Emma" doll say something and froze with "Hook's" Reply.

"Trust me princess, when jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." It was a line that Hook had told Emma many times now, but never thought his daughter had been in close range to hear it. Moving to the kitchen counter he took a seat and rested his head on his hand closing his eyes.

How could he have been so stupid as to think his daughter wouldn't pick up things he said? He felt like a horrible father. Praying for a moment, he hadn't noticed Hanna in the door way watching him. She smiled and ran off to play as Hook stood up and picked up the phone calling his father in law, wondering if he could come watch Hanna. Hook needed to punish himself and step away for a few moments.

David showed up a few minutes later and asked Hook if he was okay. Though, Killian didn't have an answer for him.

"Emma should be home at 5 and Henry is going to Regina and Neal's." He told his father in law. To him it was still weird that Regina married Neal. Henry liked it, and even though he spent most of his time with Emma and Hook, feeling closer to them he claimed, he still made time to see his mom and dad. David nodded and looked at Hook before moving to play with his granddaughter. Hook kissed his daughters had and told her he loved her, before he headed down to the ship that was still docked in town.

Emma arrived home, calling out to her husband but was shocked when her dad answered her call.

"Where is Killian?" She asked as she looked at her dad and daughter, Hanna passed out on the couch from her long day of Playing. David explained about the phone call he got and told Emma he didn't know what was going through Killian's head. She sighed and looked to her dad, knowing where her husband went.

"Mind watching her a little longer? I need to go talk to my husband" She said looking to her dad who nodded.

"Why don't I take her home with me for the night? Your mom and sisters are asking to see her again and I know she would love a sleep over with us." He said slipping his jacket on. To Emma it was still weird that her sisters and daughter were all in the same age. Lily and Rose, twin girls, were born just months after the final battle and had just turned 5. And Snow was due any day now with another baby, the sex still a secret.

"Sure dad. Im sure she would love that. Thank you. I owe you guys." She said kissing her dad's cheek before kissing her daughters head. They headed out of the house at the same time but walked in different directions, Emma to the docks, and Charming home to his wife with his granddaughter tucked safely in his arms.

Climbing on to the ship when she finally reached it, she looked around for her husband before realizing she knew where he was. She made her way down to the captain's cabin and stopped watching him lay back on the bed, tear streaks down his face. Killian had been crying? She hadn't seen him cry since Hanna was born. And before that it was their wedding. That had been it. Closing the door softly, she stripped of her jacket and shoes and made her way to the bed laying beside him, silently wiping his tears away.

"Im a horrible father. I should have been listening more to what I said but I didn't. I didn't think she would pick up on that and she did." Killian tried not to cry, as more of his accent started coming through. Emma's heart broke as she looked over to him looking at his closed eyes. That was what had him so broken up?

"Baby you are a wonderful father. Hanna and Henry adore you. You have slipped up but that doesn't make you a horrible dad." She told him as she sat up and watched him, her heart breaking. She hated seeing him like this.

"I took her to the store and she dropped something and said Oh shit. Just like I did that day I dropped something in the kitchen. Then when she was playing with her dolls that she calls us in the living room, she used a line I use on you all the time. 'Trust me, When I jab you with my sword you will feel it.'" Killian said closing his eyes. "I should have listened to you Emma. I should have just watched my bloody mouth and this wouldn't have happened." He said finally opening his tear ridden eyes looking to her.

"Killian it's okay. We all make these kinds of mistakes. She adores you and loves you. You do know our little princess wants to be a pirate like her daddy? She wants to sail the seas and hunt for treasure. She loves your stories and I know our next one will too. Just please stop crying and come home with me. We all need our pirate home." She said as she wiped his tears again as he sat up.

"Next one? Emma are you?" He trailed off looking at her. Emma felt the tears in her eyes this time as she nodded smiling.

"I am. I just found out a few days ago and was planning to surprise you. I didn't know how you were going to take it and seeing you so broken like this only worried me more." She told him. She wanted to tell him she was excited, that she couldn't wait to have a baby with him again, but his lips were pressed against hers and all thoughts were gone from her head.

Her hand moved to his face and ran along his stubble smiling in to the kiss. He knew how to kiss her to make things leave her head, just like she did to him.

"I love you. And our babies." He told her before moving his hand under her shirt to rest lay on her stomach. He knew it would be a while before he felt the baby move but it still meant a lot to him to know she was carrying his child. His.

"Come home Killian. Then you can jab me with your sword all night." Emma said against her lips smirking. Killian let a growl out, a sound that made Emma only want him more, and kissed her before flipping them on the bed pressing his body against hers.

"Why go anywhere? We have all night here." He said smirking as he kissed her neck, Emma's hand moving to his hair to hold him there. Her eyes snapped shut and she wrapped her legs around his waist knowing it was pointless to leave now; she wanted him badly and didn't want to wait to have him.

Emma and Killian let the world slip away and focused on each other, knowing that tomorrow they could take care of things, but tonight it was all about them. And making sure each other felt much better.

**A|N: This was inspired partly by the song "Watching you" by Rodney Adkins, with the way copies what he said and wanting to be like him. I figured we all could use a little daddyPirate and some cute Captain Swan moments. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
